The Misadventures of Eyeshield
by CassandraChristine
Summary: A bunch of drabbles on Hiruma and Sena.I don't know how much I'll add to this, but you can read all of the chaps sepe. so it won't be that bad. Yaoi. extreme fluff. Read if you like. For Taylor, I'll treat your Sena nicely...*grin* Rated for future stuff
1. Goths

**Okay...So I started some drabbles for my my fav. Eyeshield pairing ever, HiruSena!!! Yay!! **

**Um....That's pretty much it. I'm not that exciting, guys...gals...people. **

* * *

"Eh….Hiruma-san! What's that!?"Sena tugged on the older's sleeve, pointing rather rudely in his shock at the group of darkly dressed kids walking across the street from them. Hiruma glanced over from black mailing the Cinema manager to chuckle at Sena's surprised and frightened look.

"That's a group of Goths, Fucking Shrimp." He blew a minty green bubble, catching Sena's attention, the rude finger dropping as the boy came to his senses.

"Goths?" Sena parroted, giving the kids another confused look. "What's that mean?" He asked, turning to the amused blond. Hiruma smirked.

"It's a subculture of people that like to dress up in all black, or dark colors, have lots of piercings, wear a lot of make-up, and tend to be treated as out casts because of their extreme looks."Hiruma rattled off, taking the tickets off the stuttering, sweating bald man, and started for the entrance. Sena looked over at the blond, noticing that Hiruma was wearing all black, and had piercings. He wasn't wearing make-up, but he was sort-of out casted. Hiruma chuckled at the wheels turning in Sena's head, and gained the shorter's attention again. "I'm not fucking Goth, Fucking Shrimp." He corrected.

"Oh…"Sena glanced back at the people, who were almost out of sight. They were slightly scary. They all looked kind of depressed, and mad. Maybe it was just Sena, of course. He thought most people were scary. He tried to picture Hiruma as a Goth, and shivered. "Hiruma-san?"He looked up at the blond, the older boy raising a brow, and popped another bubble.

"What is it, Fucking Shrimp?"Hiruma questioned.

"Don't turn Goth, okay?"Sena told him lightly, smiling when Hiruma grinned.

"Alright, Fucking Shrimp."He agreed, slipping his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, and pulling Sena into his side, heading for the confession stand to get some popcorn and candy.

* * *

**Anyway, I hope to in no way, shape or form offend anyone that gets offended by this little drabble right here. I know it's what all goths are like. I have goth friends. I am sorry if I did offend anyone. ^.^ Really sorry. **


	2. Home

**The second drabble!! Yay!! **

**Um....I just really like rabbling before these things. Other people get to do it, So I do too!**

**Anyway, all my eyeshield stories are for my other best friend, Taylor. I got her obsessed, and now Sena is hers. And Hiruma is _mine!!!_ **

**She'll enjoy that when she reads this. I love you, Taylor! Get better faster! I can't be doing my homework everyday!**

**Enjoy!! ^.^**

* * *

Hiruma gazed around his shabby apartment, scowling. Something was missing, and he knew what it was. He had just seen the object off to America.

Sena. Kobayakawa Sena was missing from his home….Well, his house. Home was where the Fucking Shrimp and the other Devil Bats were. This apartment of his was just an empty set of rooms. Even Cererbus seemed out of sorts, sniffing around and searching for the short nervous boy. Hiruma stomped around his house, scowling, and almost pouting, but Hiruma didn't pout. He nearly pouted. He wasn't hungry, but he called take-out, too tired to threaten the manager, but ended up scaring the delivery boy so much he ran before he could take the fake money.

With food, and alcohol, he settled down on the bland couch that Sena loved, and stared at the basic cable channel, Sena's favorite. He couldn't remember when the things in his _house_ started to become Sena's this, Sena's that. But they had, and now whenever he looked around the room, he could name off memories linking himself to the shrimp.

'_It's only for a couple months. Then he's coming back.'_ Hiruma chided his nearly pouting self. He steeled his back, and shut off the TV, tossing the barely touched food on to the table, and heading for the bathroom. He took a shower, remembering each time he had lured Sena into a bath innocently, and ended it with the bathroom floor covered with water, Sena's high-pitched scream echoing off the tiled walls. Thoughts of this lead to him jerking off in the shower, stumbling out of the tiled area and drying off as he made his way to his dresser. He was stunned at how much shit the younger boy had actually left. Sena's boxers were tumbled in with Hiruma's, and the fucking shrimp's PJs were tucked in beside Hiruma's sleeping pants innocently. Hiruma scowled again, running his long fingers over the soft worn out flannel.

"What does the Shrimp think my house is? A hotel?"He grumbled, but a tiny smirk rolled over his lips. "Tche." He grunted, dressing in a pair of sweats and headed for his bed. He had to get up early tomorrow for classes.

He was almost asleep when his cell phone rang out in the darkness, the light stinging Hiruma's eyes. He groggily reached over, and snatched the phone off the bed, flipping it open and pressing it blindly to his ear.

"What?"He growled.

"Sorry!"Was Sena's greeting. Hiruma smiled despite himself, shifting.

"Fucking Shrimp, do you know what time it is?"He demanded. He may miss the boy, not that he'd actually voice it, but he wasn't going to let the chance to mess with Sena, even just a little bit.

"I'm really sorry, Hiruma! I just realized what time it was when you picked up!"He cried, stuttering even more apologies.

"Tche. I'm teasing you, Fucking Shrimp. Was your fucken plane ride okay?"Hiruma inquired, rubbing his eyes, and staring out his bedroom window absently.

"It was okay." Sena replied, relieved the older boy was only teasing him. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."He murmured.

"Its okay, Fucking Shrimp."Hiruma chuckled.

"Oh…Okay. I forgot to thank you for seeing me off."Sena said.

"You're fucking welcome." Hiruma sighed, eyes drifting closed. "Where are you?"He questioned.

"I just got settled in my dorm."Sena said quietly. "It's a quite nice room."He commented. "Not as home-like as your apartment though."He added, causing Hiruma smile, a soft thud of his heart hitching at the statement.

"You'll get use to it, Fucking Shrimp."He said quietly, hoping that he didn't, hoping that Sena got homesick and ran back to Hiruma on those golden legs of his.

"Nothing will feel like home if you aren't there, Hiruma."Sena said softly, and Hiruma gave a soft sigh, grinning happily.

"Yea, same here, Fucking Shrimp. Same here."


	3. Snow

**Alright! This stuff right here can only be called fluff....**

**Just so you know, I'm trying to slowly work my way up to an actual lemon with this pairing. Thus the random fluff drabbles. **

**Taylor...If you remember her from the last page, which you may of read just seconds ago (I hope your memories aren't that bad to forget) thinks I should write one. I think I should, too. But I never listen to myself. And yes, I am insane.**

**Anyway....I say anyway a lot....Hm....**

**Just enjoy it. There. Done......Now!**

* * *

Sena tried not giggle. It's was cold, and slightly wet, and was pressed into his neck. He was ticklish there. But Hiruma told him not to giggle.

"Hiruma-kun!"Sena gasped, curling his head to try and hide his neck. "Your nose is cold!" He cried, giggling finally.

"That's because it's like fucking below zero out here, Fucking Shrimp."Hiruma chuckled, tightening his arms around the boy's waist as they watched the snow fall down. He didn't know why they were, Sena had just stopped them on a trip to the grocery mart to watch the snow fall down. It was chilly, and he was hiding his hands in Sena's pockets, clasped with the smaller boy's, pressed up against each other as they stood in the white park.

"It's not that cold!"Sena protested, smiling and snuggling back in the embrace. Hiruma snorted, grinning and raising his head so he could whisper in Sena's ears.

"More importantly, you lost."Hiruma purred, the ear turning pink as Sena blushed.

"That bet wasn't very far, Hiruma! I always laugh when you tickle me!"Sena protested, pouting slightly. Hiruma grinned brighter.

"A bet is a bet, Fucking Shrimp. Now pay up!"He said. Sena sighed, but tilted his head back and pressed a quick kiss to the other's chapped lips. Hiruma took this chance to deepen the kiss, twisting the shorter boy around so he didn't have to crane his neck. Sena smiled in to the kiss, pulling back to take a deep breath of the chilly air.

"Let's go home."Sena mused, stepping away, and grasping the pale hand in his. Hiruma grinned, and followed the shorter boy, the snow suddenly at the back of his mind.


	4. Waffles

**Whoa...I haven't posted anything in a long time. I'm so sorry!!! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this! I'm working up to a lemon! Really! **

* * *

Sena twisted and struggled, but the blankets weren't going to let him up that easily. He panted in bed for a moment, breathless from his struggle. He tried again, a soft groan echoing in his ear. He froze. _What the....?_

"Fucking Shrimp, could you not be so fucking annoying this early in the fucking morning?" Hiruma demanded. Sena's face went bright red.

"Hiruma-san." He breathed in confusion. "Ca...Can I ask you a question?" Sena asked carefully.

"You just did. Go back to sleep." The other boy commanded.

"Hiruma-san." Sena called again.

"What the fuck, Fucking Shrimp?" Hiruma growled.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Fucking Shrimp?" Hiruma demanded.

"How did I get here...I don't remember anything." Sena admitted, frowning and utterly unconfused.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hiruma finally lifted himself above the pile of covers, his hair a total mess, and a sleepy scowl on his face. Sena was surprised that Hiruma looked cute. He actually thought Hiruma was cute. Oh, dear god. "You can't fucking remember anything?" Hiruma demanded.

"I....I remember going out with Agon-san and the others for drinks...That's all." The still extremely-child-like-even-though-he-was-21 boy shrugged weakly. Hiruma groaned, his head falling to Sena's bare shoulder.

"Fucking shrimp, you're fucking killing here." Hiruma groaned weakly.

"Sorry!" Sena gulped nervously.

"Alright, Fucking Shrimp, here's fucking what happened. You went out with Fucking Dreads, and he left you for some fucking whores. Then a creepy bastard offered you a fucking drink, which you took like a fucking idiot. Then he preceded to fucking seduce you. The fucking drink had a fucking drug in it. I fucking caught you leaving with him, and fucking nearly killed him in blind rage. I dragged you back to my fucking place, where I preceded to help you get over the fucken drug." Hiruma explained, very slowly like Sena couldn't handle his normal speed. Sena wasn't even bothered by it in the least.

"Oh? Really? Thank y-"Sena stopped when he finally got what Hiruma had said. "You mean we had sex!?" His face went red and his voice squeaked.

"For fuck's sake." Hiruma muttered darkly. "Yes, Fucking Shrimp, we had sex. Two times. Don't move around so much, you'll just hurt yourself." Hiruma commanded, getting up. Sena covered his eyes with his hands. Hiruma laughed at him. "Kekeke, you weren't this bashful last night, Fucking Shrimp." Hiruma chimed lightly, before tugging pants on.

"Hiruma-san..."Sena asked, but decided against it.

"What, Fucking Shrimp?" Hiruma demanded.

"Nothing. Thank you for...for protecting me last night." Sena said softly. "I'm sorry if I imposed on you."

"Fucking Shrimp." Sena yelped when Hiruma appeared above him, holding his wrists down beside his head. "If you fucking think that I fucking slept with you becuase I thought I had to, you really more fucking stupid than I thought you were." Hiruma growled. Sena gulped, eyes widening. "I fucken love you, Fucking Shrimp. I have since fucking High school. Don't you dare apologize for last night." Hiruma scolded him darkly.

"Sorry." Sena said, stunned. Then his face went red, and he gulped again. "Hiruma-san?" He asked.

"What?" The boy snapped.

"I love you, too." Sena muttered. Hiruma blinked, before grinning all sharp teeth.

"You want some fucking waffles for breakfast?"


	5. Popcicle

**Okay...Yay!! Another chapter, and I have another one ready to be posted! **

**I feel so accomplished! And Taylor will love me! Yay!! again. **

**Lol. Enjoy. **

* * *

Sena eat his popcicle in peace.

He had been surprised when Suzuna had skated up, smiling innocently and holding out half of her bright green popcicle, Sena's favorite kind. She had kindly given it to him, saying to enjoy, then skating off to where ever Mamori had last been spotted.

It was rather hot today, and since Hiruma rarely let them take a break no matter the tempurature, Sena had been excited for the well deserved half hour rest.

Sadly, though, everyone but Hiruma and Sena had left the school grounds. Sena rathered like the shady tree next to the club house, and he didn't have to leave to enjoy his new manga.

So with his delicious treat, and the newest volume of Bleach, he settled down under the shade to enjoy the next half hour.

Hiruma was gritting his teeth. How dare that fucking manager tell the team they could take a half hour break! And then they all abandon him with the Fucking Shrimp. And what a second...

Hiruma was at a lost for words. The Fucking Shrimp....was raping....and oh fuck's sake....what the fuck...

What....Who the fuck gave the Fucking Shrimp a popcicle!?

And why was he so turned about this!? It was a popcicle!!

But....

"Oh no!" Sena muttered, leaning over his hand to lick up some the green juice with his tongue, pressing his mouth around his edge of his hand to suck up all the extra. Hiruma's eyes widened, and he shifted, his pants tightening.

"That...That evil little..."He hissed under his breath, not concerned that he was staring at the Shrimp like he was Hiruma's next meal.

Sena felt a disturbance in the force, so-to-speak. He could feel Hiruma watch him, but he didn't know why. Sena wasn't doing anything bad...at least he didn't think he wasn't. Maybe Hiruma had also been hoping to sit in the tree's shade, and Sena had taken his favorite spot.

"Ah...Um...Hiruma-san?" Sena asked shakily, staring up at the blond who was glaring at him darkly. "Did you w-want to sit here?" Sena asked shakily.

"Fucking Shrimp." Hiruma crouched in front of the boy.

"Y-yes?" Sena gulped in fear.

"Who the fuck gave you that popcicle?" Hiruma growled.

"Um...Suzuna-chan....Did you want it?" Sena offered weakly. Hiruma glared calculatingly at the cold treat. Sena swore it seemed to sweat in fear. Poor popcicle. At least it wasn't him.

"Fucking Shrimp." Sena jumped, the book falling out of his lap to the side, and the popcicle nearly droppeding in to Hiruma's lap.

"Y-yes, Hiruma-san." Sena said, at attention.

"If you ever eat a popcicle like you were just doing again in front of another person, I'll kill you. Got it?" He growled. Sena's eyes widened, and then his head nodded hurriedly.

"Y-yes! Yes, Hiruma-san!" He didn't know what was going on, but it was better to just let Hiruma have his way, right? Right. Survival tactic number 27: What Hiruma says, goes.

"Now. This isn't fucken needed." Hiruma grabbed the popcicle, and tossed it behind him.

"B-but..."Sena went to catch it. Hiruma grabbed his outstretched arm, pulling the boy in to him as his thin lips connected with Sena's pink ones. Sena's eyes widened, but after a few moments, they fluttered close.

At the entrance, two girls giggled.

"Bout time." Mamori said happily.

"Perfect!" Suzuna chimed.


	6. Cookies

**Did I ever tell you I love cookies? Well, I do! And I made them today! They were great! **

**That was my random ramble for this chapter. I'll let you get to the HiruSena goodness. **

**We all know that's the only reason you put up with my rambling. **

* * *

"Fucking Shrimp, what's with this random grocery list?" Hiruma gave a loud sigh, setting the bag on the counter. He paused at the sight of the 21 year old in a frilly pink apron, hair clipped back from his face with barrettes. One that he's seen Suzuna wear before. "Fucking Shrimp?" He asked again, itching to take a picture of the amazingly adorable male.

"I'm making cookies." Sena chimed, smiling brightly. Hiruma almost stepped back at the brightness shining from the idiot.

"Why?"

"Why not? Do you not like cookies?" Sena frowned.

"They're alright." Hiruma shrugged. "Why are you...in that?" Hiruma asked. 'And how come you aren't just in that?' He licked his lips.

"Mamo-nee gave them to me yesterday. She said it was an early birthday present." Sena smiled at Hiruma brightly and took the groceries in to the kitchen. Hiruma frowned. A birthday present when it was still October? That evil woman was planning something.

"Why'd she give you a present in October?" Hiruma asked, following the boy in to the kitchen. Sena already had two batches of cookies done, the sugary sweet aroma filling Hiruma's nose and mouth. He almost gagged.

"Mamo-nee didn't say." Sena shrugged, cracking a few eggs in to the dough.

"How fucken many are you going to make?" Hiruma demanded.

"I was going to give them to our friends." Sena smiled happily. "My mother and I use to spend all Sunday baking." Hiruma grinned at the admittance, having come to turns rather quickly and happily that Sena was the most feminine football player ever. He sewed, baked, knitted, read those corny romance novels, and then cried at the end. He sobbed during those pathetic chick flicks, and he was oddly concerned about his weight, even though Hiruma told him that he could do to put on a few more pounds. He was pretty small for a football player. Not that Hiruma could talk much.

"Speaking of your mother, when the fuck is she coming to make me some more of that fucken tempura?" Hiruma demanded, settling at the small table to do the bills. Sena laughed happily, giving him a smile over his shoulder.  
"I'll have her make you some when I visit tomorrow." Sena mused.

"Your fucken bills." Hiruma held up the letters. Sena glanced at them.

"Go ahead and look. It's not like you don't know what they are already." Hiruma shrugged in agreement, tearing open the first one. "What's your favorite cookie?"

"Hm?" Hiruma looked up from the credit card bill. "I don't really fucken like cookies."

"You don't..."Sena frowned sadly. "Then what's your favorite dessert?" He asked, flipping threw the cook book with doughy fingers. Hiruma grinned, got up, and stalked up behind the shorter boy.

"Kobayakawa Sena." Hiruma purred in the younger's ear, startling him.

"Wha..."Sena blushed darkly, gasping when Hiruma grabbed his hand, sucking the cookie dough off his finger. "Hiruma!" The blond just grinned. "I...I am not a dessert."

"Fine." The blond was letting the brunette go. "Let's grab the frosting, and I'll fucken cover you in it. Oh, and those cherries from the your cake last week. Then you'll be my fucken dessert." Sena was bright red now, and slightly turned on.

"Not before supper." Sena said as calmly as possible, shocking Hiruma.

"But Fucking Shrimp...."Hiruma pouted, causing Sena to chuckle.

"Nope. You have to wait like a good boy." He grinned when his neck was nuzzled.

"And they say I'm the fucken evil one." Hiruma said poutingly, and released the brunette, going back to the bills to wait. And plot his revenge on the evil shrimp who was so going to get it.

Sena felt a chill go down his spine. He knew the blond was going to get him back. But Hiruma's evil plots usually worked out to fun in the end, so he didn't worry about it.


	7. You're Right

Sena had done it this time.

Normally, Hiruma would get pissed at him, storm around for a long time, then they'd have make-up sex and it'd all be over.

Hiruma hadn't attempted to have sex with Sena for an entire week. Seven. Days. With. Out. Sex.

Sena was going insane. He had tried everything, all his usual tricks. Asking for it, begging for it, offering to give oral. Didn't Hiruma know that Sena nearly died each time he did that? After spending an entire day in only his apron, Sena had simply given up on trying to seduce Hiruma. Screw him and his stupid sudden celibacy.

Sena didn't need him to get off. That's right. Sena had a whole bunch of toys and such that Hiruma had forced upon him over the years.

Hiruma took all his toys. Sena actually cursed at that.

Fuck. Sena hadn't manually jacked himself off in a long time. It made him miss Hiruma even more.

"Stupid Hiruma. Stupid fight. Stupid Hiruma!" He tossed the rag in the sink, cursing loud enough for the blond to hear. "So what if I talk to Agon-san at work? I can talk to who I please!" He ranted angrily, tugging on his jacket and his scarf.

"Where the fuck are you going, Fucken Shrimp?" Hiruma demanded, suddenly appearing behind him. Sena opened the door and glared up at the blond.

"We need eggs! And It's Sena!" He slammed the door on the blond's reply, racing down the steps. Hiruma couldn't keep up with him even if he wanted to. Which he probably didn't. Not that Sena cared.

He didn't. Really...Okay, Sena really wanted Hiruma to run after him. Even if he couldn't keep up, he wanted the blond to at least try. Why was Sena the one who was always trying?

"Stupid Hiruma." He muttered, grabbing some eggs from the shelf and storming over to the counter. The normally cheerful greeting was bland today between the cashier and he. Sena would apologize later. He slowly went home, not really excited about listening to Hiruma's scolding for another night. It took him twice as long as usually to get back to their apartment.

"Fucken Shrimp." Sena jerked aware, looking up at Hiruma who was peering out from under his jacket's hood, looking cold in his jacket and sweats. Sena's first reaction to berate him.

"Are you an idiot? You'll get a cold!" He rushed out, then flushed, realizing what he'd done. He had been worrying about the jerk who had ignored him for the past week. Hiruma's lip twitched upward in a smirk.

"It'd be worth it." Hiruma replied, reaching out his hand. Instinctively, Sena put his out, Hiruma tugging him closer to the taller blond. Sena hugged him tightly, burrying his head in the chest, skin chilled. "I was a fucken ass." Hiruma admitted, setting his head on the boy's and hooking his hands around his waist.

"You were." Sena agreed. Hiruma chuckled.

"A huge fucken ass. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Hiruma murmured to him. Sena smiled, stepping back.

"You're right. You are." He nodded, and gripped Hiruma's hand. "And when I stop being horny, I'll start caring. Now, let's have sex, okay, Youichi?" Hiruma stared at his lover with a shocked look, before his lips pulled up in a grin and scooped Sena up like a little kid, kissing the boy's lips insistantly.

"You're a fucken genius, Sena." He purred back at the brunette. Sena flushed, but smiled happily.

"You're right. I am."


	8. Hot

"Fucken Shrimp!" Hiruma shivered, stomping inside the aparement. Sena appeared at the end of the hall, dressed in tan skinny jeans and a brown sweater that Hiruma knew he stole from his side of the closet.

"Youichi? Welcome home!" The boy chimed, walking forward. Hiruma shrugged out of his jacket and glomped the boy, freezing cold. "Eh? Youichi! You're freezing!"

"It's fucken cold!" Hiruma burried his hands in the boy's clothes, Sena shrieking in protest.

"I'll get you a blanket! Just don't do that!" Sena yelped, jumping away. Hiruma grumbled, but let the shrimp lead him to the living room, being pushed on the couch. Sena wrapped him in a thick fuzzy blanket and went to make hot cocholate. Hiruma sat on the couch, shivering and impatiently waiting. A few moment's Sena padded back in to the room, two mugs of hot cocholate, marshmellows topping them off. Once the boy set them on the table, Hiruma opened his arms, yanking the boy down in to his lap. Sena yelped, but made himself comfy, giving in to the demon's demands. Tucking his hands in the boy's sweater and his feet under Sena's legs, he burried his face in Sena's neck and waited. Sena flipped through the channels, comfy and not bothered by the cuddling. "Warm now, Youichi?" Sena looked up at the boy. He grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's mouth. Sena kissed back after a surprise moment. Hiruma's hands trailed down to the boy's belt and he smirked as Sena flushed.

"About to be hot, actually, Sena."


	9. Martini

**Yeah...so here it is. The big lemon I promised Taylor I'd do...I rushed, and I'll try again. Probably do better. Kind of...rushed. Yeah, that's it. It's rushed T.T**

**Also, for those of you who liked Waffles, this is what happened before that morning. Kind of. Again, it was rushed. I do not enjoy writing smut on my Dad's comp, lol. I'll do some more. Some day. Hopefully soon. **

**Sorry, lol. Happy New Year and the other holidays. **

**Happy Belated Birthday (Really Late) and Merry Christmas (Also late) Taylor! 3 you! **

**Enjoy! .**

**

* * *

**

The club was hazy, body heat and evaporated sweat clinging to the walls and the people dancing, groping and mindlessly meshing together in to one big orgy. Sena watched this from the bar, wasted and all alone. He had given up on trying to find Agon in the haze. Instead, he drank his fruit martini, pretended to listen to the two thugs to his left trying to woo him in to a room upstairs. His head spun whenever he tried to move, so he had just given up on trying to leave them for the hopefully chilly night. He could use some fresh air. One good thing about tonight is that he'd probably never remember it.

"Here, Sena-kun. Have another." The taller of the two pushed a neon blue drink towards him, and Sena took it, smiling with out really understanding the situation. He gulped it back, the nasty taste flushing down his throat to his stomach. It swirled, pushing up, but not quite reaching his mouth. Good, he'd hate to throw up right now. A few minutes after his drink, he began to feel very, very hot. He panted lightly, staring at the empty glass, the strobe lights making him woozy when he looked up. "Sena-kun? Are you alright?" The taller asked sweetly, wrapping an arm around his waist. He looked up at the smiling face, and shook his head. "Let me get you a cab, okay, Sena-kun?" Sena nodded, leaning on the man, head spinning as the beat pounded in his body. The night air was shockingly cold. It hit Sena like a smack in the face, sharp and painful. He moaned tiredly, his skin not cooling down. He still felt very, very hot. "How do you feel, Sena-kun?" The man asked, trailing his hand down Sena's back side. Sena yelped, then moaned. That felt nice.

"Stop." He slurred. He cursed his stupidity. But the man just grinned at him.

"Let's get you home, Sena-kun." He purred. Sena shook his head, groaning when the world spun.

"No." He tried to shove the man off.

"Sh. It's okay, Sena-kun."

"I believe the fucking shrimp said no." Both males looked up. Sena's eyes widened and he collasped when the man let him go, staring stupidly up at Hiruma.

"H-Hiruma-san?" He slurred, hiccuping a little.

"Fucking Shrimp, get up." Hiruma spat at him. Sena gave him a frown.

"I can't." Sena said, surprised at this. Hiruma gave a few choice curses, and jerked Sena up. Sena inhaled sharply, body pulsing as it landed on Hiruma's. He must of made a few other noises, because Hiruma forced him back, eyeing him up.

"Fuck, you idiot. You're fucking drugged aren't you?" Hiruma glared at the man who was frozen stiff.

"I'm sorry!" The man screamed in fear and shot off down the alley. Hiruma grabbed Sena's arm and dragged him to the taxi, shoving him in the back. Hiruma wisely took the front seat. The ride to Hiruma's apartment was a blur of nasty questions, colorful language, and noises Sena didn't think he could make. He felt like he was on fire, like his skin was going to melt off. And his jeans were constricting parts of him, causing him even more pain. He stared at Hiruma, being turned on by the male's angry tone and disappointed glare. Sena began to fantisize about Hiruma, shamelessly moaning from the back seat. The taxi driver looked pale when Sena was carried out of the car, and up the steps. He couldn't walk with the hard-on he had, not even if he had tried. And he did. Several times but Hiruma got too pissed and just hefted him up bridal style. This didn't help Sena's problem any. By the time they finally reached Hiruma's classy, modern flat (which he didn't notice till the next morning), Sena was about ready to rape Hiruma, disadvantages be damned. Hiruma seemed to catch on, too quickly per usual, and tossed Sena off of him, threatening to tie Sena down if he moved from the couch. Sena was tempted, but he doubted the threat came with a promise. Sena wasn't that stupid, even drunk and melting. He lay there on the couch, feeling the soft of the fabric on his skin. He thumbed his jeans open, groaning in relief. He couldn't help it. He shoved his hand down it, stroking and squeezing. He tried to be fast, rushing himself on. It's wasn't that hard to do, considering Sena's being trying to release for the past twenty minutes. But Hiruma came back to soon. Both boys froze, staring each other down. Hiruma was the first to move. He set the glass of water and medicine on the table, and began to take off his jacket. Sena watched in fear and apprehension as the blond moved closer, shedding clothes like skins. Sena didn't realize it till Hiruma grabbed his hand that he had been stroking himself again.

"Fucking shrimp..."Hiruma's voice was husky, glorius skin alabaster and pulled taunt over muscles. He looked like a huge predator, and Sena was the prey. "Sena." Hiruma whispered. Sena gulped, eyes wide, sitting up to be closer to the body above him. Hiruma suddenly squeezed him harshly. Sena screamed, reaching out and grabbing Hiruma's hair harshly. He shuddered, coming all over his pants and stomach. He panted, carefully releasing his fingers from the couch cushion, and opening his eyes as far as they would go. Hiruma was smirking at him. Sena gulped again. "How do you feel, Fucking Shrimp?" Sena looked down at his still hard shaft in Hiruma's hand, and looked back up at him.

"That's...clearly obvious, Hiruma-san." Sena rasped, still tingling and still on fire. Hiruma picked him up, and carried him to the bed. There Hiruma tugged his clothes off and pinned Sena down with a kiss. Their first kiss will sadly only be remeber by Hiruma. It was hot, needy and filled with all sorts of emotions. Sena lost his breath, all the air in the body, and the ability to get more for a few more minutes. Like everything else that Hiruma did, his kisses were vicious, attacking his mouth like a guerilla soldier. Sena didn't even know what happened in his mouth, but it felt amazing, and that's all that really mattered at this moment. With his brain on fire, and this thoughts more or less on the lines of 'oh god, dont' stop' and 'yes, yes, yes, right there' he didn't really have any inhibitions stopping him from mouthing these highly embarassing thoughts. Hiruma seemed like this, becuase he let Sena's mouth alone to listen. He did not have the same plan for the rest of Sena. Sena swore Hiruma grew seven more hands. It felt like the man was everywhere. And where ever Hiruma was, the pleasure was. It was making Sena shake and quiver. His voice got louder, and higher, and he was sure Hiruma's neighbors were banging on the walls to shut them up.

"Ready?" Hiruma spoke loudly, over Sena's moans. Sena blinked at him, confused. Then he felt the push at his entance, and his eyes widened. When had Hiruma even prepared him? "Sena." Hiruma urged, looking desperate for a moment. Sena nodded. Hiruma kissed him then, and slide in. Sena's eyes widened again, and he clutched at the man. Hiruma wasted no time. Soon, Sena was moaning, clawing at the pale back, ankles hooked around his back. It didn't take long for Sena to come, dragging Hiruma with him. Explosions behind his eyes and Hiruma's weight on his chest was all he could really remember about his first true orgasm. Hiruma rolled off of him after a few minutes, and went to get up. Sena groaned, and sheepishly looked up at the bewildered blond.

"I...Uh...er...I'm still hard, Hiruma-san." Sena said nervously, blushing and looking away.

"What the fuck was in that martini!"


End file.
